


England

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [5]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Female Ejaculation, Multi, Punishment, Spanking, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What the hell have I gotten myself into?</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell have I gotten myself into?

The audition wasn't for two days, so I was able to see a bit more of Los Angeles before I had to pack and go somewhere new again. The next day we did go to the beach, and I was allowed to get a bit of a tan on my legs. I shaved before we left so I wouldn't feel ashamed to show them off with stubble. In fact, besides getting some color on my legs, I also got a bit of a sunburn on my arms and face. Alex was smart enough to wear a sun hat.

We swam a little, and I collected more shells that were buried in the sand underwater. I behaved myself by not looking at the other women in bikinis that left very little to the imagination. All my attention was focused on Alex, where it belonged. If she noticed, she never mentioned anything, at least until we returned home.

“So, I noticed you didn't even glance at the other scantily-clad women there. What kind of lesbian are you?” She teased.

“One who is madly in love with someone who holds their attention no matter what.” I answered without missing a beat. “Why? Would you like me to look at other women?”

“Well, if you want to. I can't stop you. As long as it is just looking.”

“So, you want us to be serious, then?”

“Yes. I'd be a jealous old bitch otherwise.”

“Seeing you jealous would be so sexy, I'm sure. Are we... official, now?”

“Do you want us to be?”

“I want nothing more.” I smiled. “Except for you to marry me some day.”

“Do you want to tell my parents?”

“If you feel comfortable and confident in our relationship. But, let's wait a bit longer before breaking the news to my mom.” I sighed happily. “I can't wait to see England!”

“Do you have anywhere else you'd like to go some time?”

“Wherever you want to go, I'll follow willingly.” I answered with a kiss.

“One more question: Do you want to go upstairs with me and take a long, relaxing soak in the jacuzzi?”

“Absolutely.”

“Your hair is going to be so blonde from the salt water and sand.”

“I know.” I wrinkled my nose in disgust. “Though, I can always color it.”

“No. I won't allow it.”

“Why not?”

“I love your blonde hair.”

“I hate it.”

“Well, it's your hair. If you want to change it, I can't stop you.”

“If you don't want me to dye it, I won't.”

“I don't, but it's your decision.”

“I'll stay blonde for you.” 

I took her hand to lead her upstairs and to the bathroom. We removed each others' swimsuits slowly as the tub filled with water and bubbles. We shared a few teasing kisses before getting into the tub, Alex making herself comfortable between my legs. When the water was deep enough, she shut the faucet off and settled back against me.

“As much as I love all this space to move around in, sometimes I prefer a smaller tub so we would have an excuse to be so close.” She said, and I could feel her words vibrate on my chest.

“Just like with your bed. I don't want you moving too far away from me in your sleep.” I countered, wrapping my arms a little tighter around her waist.

“I usually stay pretty close.”

“Sometimes I want you closer. Like under my skin. I didn't mean for that to sound creepy.” 

Thankfully, she giggled. “I want to keep you close, too.”

“By the way, I don't want to look at other women. I don't need to because I have everything I've ever wanted right here in my arms.”

“You're such a sweetheart.” She cooed, turning her head to give me a soft kiss. “What would you like to do after this?”

“How about a tour of the house?”

“Sounds good. We'll start with the bedroom.” She giggled.

We stayed in for ten more minutes before I got too hot, then we got out. After wrapping our bodies in towels, we went to the bedroom to get dressed, then she took me around the upstairs. At the end of the corridor was a guest room. Across from that was a room full of bookshelves and books. Next door was a closet with spare sheets and blankets for the guest room, along with towels for the bathroom. 

On the ceiling at the end of the hall, there was a door that led up into the attic. I was perfectly happy to skip that room, but Alex insisted. I watched as she pulled the chain to bring the ladder down, then we climbed up. She lifted the door, and I expected to find a dark space with boxes covered in dust, like in horror movies. Instead, it was well-lit from its five windows. The hardwood floors shined as though they had just been cleaned, and strewn about were canvases of different sizes, along with paints and an easel.

“Welcome to my art studio.” 

“It's beautiful. Not the creepy attic I imagined at all.”

“You look wonderful in this light. You must let me paint you sometime.”

“You just want an excuse to stare at my naked body.” I smirked.

“Oh, darling, I don't need an excuse.” She purred in response.

I walked over to the far wall where there were some canvases that were painted with landscapes, and some with flowers. I smiled as I looked at them, wishing I had that kind of talent, when I was startled by Alex suddenly standing behind me. Her arms encircled my waist and her hands pressed against my stomach.

“These are amazing. They belong in a gallery.”

“You think?”

“Yes. Have you tried selling them?”

“No. I doubt anyone would buy them.”

“I would.”

“Of course you would.” She smiled, pressing her lips to the back of my neck. “Shall we continue the tour?”

I nodded, and we left the attic/art studio to return downstairs. I had already seen the living room and the kitchen, but off to the kitchen was a laundry room with a fancy-looking washer and dryer. Then, across the hall was another door. When I turned the knob to open it, Alex stopped me by pulling my hand away, as though I was about to touch something hot.

“What is it?”  
“You're not ready to see what's down there yet.”

“Why? What's so terrible about your basement?”

“You'll see in time. You must promise never to go down there without my permission, otherwise you will be severely punished.”

“Says the woman who snooped through my things without my permission. But I will obey, I suppose.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“Look me in the eye and say it.”

“I promise.”

xXx

For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about what was in the basement that she didn't want me to see. I was awake most of the night thinking about it, causing me to be slow and easily irritated the next day. I never lost my temper at Alex, I just got annoyed at myself when I misplaced something I just had in my hand, or made little mistakes (like putting deodorant on before a shirt, causing me to get white stripes on it).

“Maybe you should go back to bed.” She suggested as we ate breakfast.

“I'll be fine once I have some coffee. Besides, I don't want to sleep unless you'll be joining me.”

“What kept you up, anyway?”

“Thinking about what you have hiding in the basement. Now that you've told me it's forbidden, I want to see it even more now.”

“Alright, I'll tell you. It's my... play room, as you call it.”

“Aha! I knew you had one! I just never expected it to be in the basement.”

“The perfect place to hide my whips and chains.” She smirked wickedly.

“I can't wait to see it. What needs to happen before that happens?”

“I need to slowly introduce you to bondage and pain.”

“But I trust you, Alex. You can do whatever horrible thing you want to me down there.”

“We still need to start slow, and you'll have to wait until we get back from my audition.”

“Couldn't you give me a little taste today? If I be a good girl.” I stuck out my lower lip in a childish pout, as well as giving her sad, puppy eyes.

“We'll see.”

We finished eating not long after that, and I began washing the dishes. Alex remained at the kitchen table to read the newspaper and sip her coffee. It felt very domestic – her, the husband, and I, the housewife. I smiled as I imagined what our life would be like if we were married, the daydream making the chore go by much faster. I also hoped she would introduce me to our experiment later on, the idea of it aroused me greatly.

Most of the day was spent lazing around on the sofa watching TV. We were snuggled together, her as the big spoon and me as the little spoon, her arm draped over my stomach as I felt her breathing softly against my neck. I shifted my legs, letting out a gentle whimper when the movement stimulated my clit a little. I also felt a damp spot on the crotch of my panties (though, it was no mystery what had gotten me so hot and bothered).

“What's wrong?” Alex asked.

“Nothing. Just changing position.”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Pretty close.”

“Shall we go upstairs for a nap?”

“I'd rather stay here where we can't drift apart. Plus, this spot is already warm.”

“There's a blanket in the hall closet.”

I got up to get it quickly, then returned to my place next to her and covered us up. I laid facing her so I could look at her and lightly brush my fingers along her cheeks as we shared kisses and softly-spoken words of affection. I longed for the day when she would finally say she loved me too, but I would give her all the time she needed. As tired as I was, I waited for her to fall asleep first because I didn't want to miss a moment of getting lost in her eyes.

I was woken up a few hours later to the feeling of soft lips on my neck and pressure on the inner thigh of my left leg. When I opened my eyes, all I could see was her mass of curls. I could also feel something wet on neck, and smiled to myself that she was drooling. As for the pressure on my inner thigh, I carefully lifted the blanket to see that her leg had insinuated itself between mine. The movement had caused her to snuffle a little, and I knew she was awake when I felt her kiss my throat.

“Sleep well?” I asked.  
“Yes. Perhaps we'll have to continue sleeping on this couch instead of our bed.”

“Our bed.” I smiled to myself at her calling it that.

“You live here now. Everything that's mine is yours as well.”

“What about these?” I asked, cupping her left breast.

“Yours.”

“And this?” I moved my hand down to touch between her legs.

“Yours.” She replied a little more breathlessly.

“What about your heart?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.” I said, anxious to hear the response, but it wasn't the one I wanted.

“I know. I'm sorry. I just can't say it back yet.”

I smiled sadly. “It's alright.”

“I feel terrible for not being able to! I just need to make sure this is a sure thing. My heart couldn't take being broken a third time.”

“It doesn't have to worry because I will take the best care of it.”

“Thank you for understanding. Though, I know you'll get tired of waiting.”

“I might, but I won't pressure you.”

“When you say things like that, it makes it so easy to fall for you.”

“Would you say you're in love with me, then?”

“I'm very deep in like. How's that?”

“I'll take what I can get.” I kissed her lips. “Do you have a thought on supper?”

“Am I cooking?”

“I'll help. Or do all the work, I don't care.”

“No, you need your strength for what I have planned for you tonight. Don't bother asking what it is. It's a surprise.”

“Of course it is.” I rolled my eyes playfully. “How about some broccoli and rice?”

“Sure.”

I reluctantly got up, used the bathroom, then began supper. Luckily Alex had a rice cooker, which made things a lot easier. Once the rice got closer to being done, I put the frozen broccoli in a bowl with some butter, and into the microwave after covering it with a lid to let it steam. I also warmed up some leftover chicken breast in the oven.

When everything was done, I set everything out on the island counter so we could help ourselves, then called Alex to tell her it was ready. She smiled when she entered the room, thanking me sweetly when I handed her a plate. I was proud of the meal I had created, and she seemed happy with it as well.

“I'm so glad I have you as my personal chef.” She purred around a mouthful of food.

“I'm extremely glad to have you as my girlfriend.” I replied, making her blush.

“You know what would make this dinner perfect?”

“Wine?”

“Yes, but something else as well.”

“What?”

“If you took your clothes off.”

“If you want it so bad, then you better undress me.”

With a naughty grin, she stood up and walked to my side of the table, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. She immediately captured my lips in a kiss and her hands wandered up the back of my shirt to pull it over my head. I did the same to her, and was surprised to feel that she wasn't wearing a bra. Though, I wasn't either, so it made undressing a bit faster. Our hands went to each others' hips at the same time to push our lounge pants down.

“Are you starting something?” I asked once we were naked.

“We'll finish it after supper. I need to teach you some patience.”

“I can't help that I want you all the time.”

Alex kissed me again, passionately, and I whimpered as she brought her hand up between my legs. She hummed when she felt how wet I was as she stroked my clit a few times before stopping. I groaned when she sat back down to continue eating, and I did the same. It was difficult to enjoy the food when my cunt was pounding, as though screaming for more attention, but I would somehow suffer through and wait.

Once our plates were empty, I put the leftovers away in the fridge, then began washing the dishes. I had calmed down a little, but not much. I pressed my thighs together to get some friction, but it wasn't enough. Alex remained at the table, sipping her wine and staring at me. I could feel her gaze on my back as though she was physically touching me.

“When you've finished with that, you can pick up our clothes and put them in the hamper in the laundry room.”

“Ok.”

“Ok what?”

“Ok, mistress?”

“That's better.” She grinned.

I smiled to myself as I felt a surge of excitement. If she wanted to role play a dominatrix, I would be her perfect submissive. I couldn't stop imagining what she would do to me once I had finished what she ordered me to do, and I felt myself becoming wetter at the possible debauchery. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Alex walk up behind me until I felt her arms snake around my waist, causing me to jump and nearly drop the plate I was rinsing.

“Jesus.” I breathed.

“Sorry. I didn't think I'd scare you.”

“I was wandering around in my imagination.” I explained.

“And what did you find?” Her breath was hot on the back of my neck, and I let out a little whine.

“That I have very naughty thoughts and desires.”

“Tell me about them.” She purred in her usual way as the fingers of her right hand lightly caressed the skin of my hip.

“I can't decide what I want more: to have you finger me right here, or bend me over the table and fuck me so hard that I have cum running down my legs. I also want to lick your cunt and make you so wet that your juices are smeared all over my face. I want you to tie me up and spank me. I want you to leave bite marks all over my body so I know that I belong to you.”

“Mm, you are naughty. I will give you what you want, but not all at once. You're my slave now, and I can treat you however I want. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.”

“And from now on, when I ask a question, you will reply with 'Yes, Alex'. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alex.”

“Good girl. Now, hurry up and finish the dishes so you can get started on the laundry.” She smacked my ass before she walked away, and I whimpered as I lost the warmth of her body against me.

Once I had rinsed the last plate, I set it in the strainer and began to dry the others to put them away. I stole occasional glances at Alex who was still watching me from the table. I wondered what I looked like to her. Did she think I was some simpering girl who was more than happy to do anything she told me? Did she believe me when I told her I loved her, or did she think it was just infatuation?

As soon as the dishes were put away, I picked up the clothes on the floor and carried them to the laundry room. She followed close behind me, which was good because I didn't know how to work the machines. My body practically melted again when she stood behind me to guide my hand to set the knobs and push the right buttons. It felt good to be pressed between her and the washing machine, the cold hardness of it against my stomach, to the contrast of her warm body on my back.

I flinched when she suddenly took the shell of my ear between her teeth to chew it playfully. The sensitivity of it caused a gush of wetness to seep out between my legs as I stifled a moan. In my highly-aroused state, everything was very sensitive. She could probably poke me in the eye and I would cum. 

As she continued to lick and suck at my ear, her right hand was teasing other parts of my body. She moved us away from the washer a tiny bit, just enough for her to slip her hand between it and my stomach. It moved further down until she was touching my extremely-sensitive inner thigh, which was slick with my wetness. My breathing became more labored, and I was beginning to feel light-headed.

“I know what you want.” She whispered. “But you can't have it yet.” I tried to stifle the whine that rose in my throat, but it escaped anyway, earning my ass another smack. “And if you keep making sounds like that, you won't get it at all. Understand?”

“Yes, Alex.” My voice was breathy and wanting.

“Good. Now, go upstairs and wait for me on the bed.”

I nodded, and she moved away from me so I could leave the room and head for our bedroom. I wondered what she was going to do, but knew I just had to wait. I sat on the bed and hoped I wouldn't have to wait for very long. Two minutes later, she entered the room, and a smile immediately spread across my face. It had become my reaction whenever I saw her, and she reciprocated with her own devilish grin.

“I hope you're not getting the duvet wet.”

“I'll wash it.” I replied.

“You'll have to wash all the bedding when I'm through with you tonight.”

Alex walked toward the bed and set something on the mattress that she'd had behind her back. When I looked at it, I gasped. It was a wooden paddle that had probably come from her Dungeon of Horrors in the basement. A thrill shot up my spine at the thought of being spanked, but then worried about things that I had possibly done wrong, occurrences that went back to the first time I met her.

“I'm sorry.” I blurted out.

“What for?”

“Anything that I have done to warrant a paddling.”

“You haven't done anything... yet. This is just to give you a taste of pain.”

“Couldn't you just use your hand?”

“I am. It begins to sting after awhile, though.” She smirked. “Don't worry, I won't hit you too hard. Lie on your stomach and get comfortable.”

I obeyed, laying my hands on top of each other to rest my chin on as I waited eagerly. She opened the closet door and reached for a box on the top shelf – the one with our strap-on. My womb began to ache even more at the thought of being filled, and I stifled a whimper as I watched her slip the harness up her legs and fasten it around her hips.

“Eyes front.” She said, and I stared intently at the head board.

I felt the mattress shift as she climbed onto the bed and straddled my legs. She lifted them and moved them away from each other a little, making sure to grab me by the thigh. Her fingers tickled the skin, and I had to resist the urge to slam them together again as a reflex. Instead, I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths as I thought about anything other than this moment.

I flinched when I felt her rest her hands on the firm globes of my ass, hearing her let out a sinful chuckle. She had me in the palm of her hand now, and I had no doubt that it turned her on immensely. She massaged the muscles slowly, and I began to relax, earning myself praise. I smiled to myself as I enjoyed the sensation. It was short-lived when her right hand suddenly lifted off and came right back down again, hard.

My body tensed again immediately, and I got a matching slap to the left side seconds later. I could feel the skin begin to get warm as I wondered if the skin was turning pink with her hand print. They were the only two slaps I received for a couple minutes as she went back to massaging me again. I relaxed again, only to earn another spank not long after. 

“What are you thinking?” Her voice cut through the deafening silence of the room.

“I want you to fuck me.” I replied.

“In time.”

She continued her massage-then-spank routine for the next ten minutes, earning myself a total of twelve (six for each cheek). I had no doubt my behind was red then, and it was about the get worse as I felt the chill of the wooden paddle on my bare flesh. Every muscle tensed as I thought of a way to prepare myself for this, but realized there was no preparation – only anticipation.

“If you don't want this, tell me now.”

“I trust you not to hurt me, Alex.” I replied.

“If you can handle five smacks with the paddle, you will get a reward.”

“Ok.”

“I want you to count them for me. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Alex.” I said after giving myself five seconds to get ready.

The paddle lifted and came down quickly, and I whimpered as I said the word 'One'. My flesh was stinging worse than when she had been using her hands, but I found a certain pleasurable thrill in the pain. When I received the second smack, it was a little harder than the first. All of them were harder than the last, which got to be quite painful, and by the fourth, my ass was throbbing. 

“Last one. It's going to be the worst, but I know you can get through it.” She encouraged. “You're being such a good girl. Ready?”

“Yes, Alex.”

I took a deep breath and held it, letting it out in another whimper that I muffled into the duvet as the paddle came down so hard, I swore it would have cracked. My entire backside went numb for a few seconds until it erupted in pain. My hands gripped the covers tightly as I closed my eyes to will it away. When I caught my breath, I said the number five, and heard the thud of the paddle hit the floor beside the bed.

I felt Alex move again, leaving the bed to go to the en suite bathroom. I heard the sound of running water, and she came back with a wet washcloth. I practically moaned when I felt the chill of it on my burning bottom, and I wondered how long it would take me to get used to being spanked so roughly (if I ever did). My lover returned to sit next to me as I enjoyed the feel of the cool cloth.

“Are you ready for your reward?” She asked about two minutes later.

“Yes, Alex.”

“Roll over.” She ordered, removing the flannel from my backside.

I obeyed, wincing at the sting when my raw flesh came into contact with the suddenly-rough fibers of the duvet. When my body heat began to sink into the fabric, my ass began to burn again, but I didn't mind at all as Alex knelt above me in her naked glory. My hands couldn't resist roaming over her curves as she moved to straddle my stomach.

She bent over me to capture my lips softly, and I moaned into her mouth. My hand cupped her breast, her stiff nipple grazing against my palm. Her own hands moved over my body as mine continued to do the same, and my right hand touched between her legs. She was wet, making the leather of the harness slick, and I slipped a teasing finger underneath to dip into her entrance.

She avoided touching my own sex, which I didn't mind as I was preoccupied with pleasuring her at the moment. I wished she wasn't wearing the harness to I could taste her properly. Her inner muscles were pulsing and coated with thick juices as I massaged her G-spot expertly. She was moaning and moving her hips to fuck herself on my fingers, her body stiffening with her orgasm not long after I began rubbing her clit.

When I pulled away, I raised my hand to my mouth so I could clean my fingers, but she grabbed my wrist to bring them up to her own mouth. She hummed at her taste when she sucked my index finger, and I couldn't wait for her to fuck me anymore. I bucked my hips against her with a groan, only to be answered with a giggle.

“What?” She asked around my finger.

“I need you inside me now. Please. I've been a good girl.”

“Yes you have.”

I couldn't help smiling when she leaned down to kiss my lips, humming when I tasted the remains of her juices on her tongue when she slipped it into my mouth. Her kiss was so tender that I could have had an orgasm without her even touching me. It made me think that she did have deeper feelings for me other than like.

She settled her hips between my thighs, teasing my entrance with the fake cock as her tongue continued to explore my mouth. She pushed it in slowly, my body shuddering at the sensation of it caressing my inner walls. Once it was completely buried, Alex began a slow and gentle pace, making sure to press her pelvis against my clit on every inward thrust. 

“You feel amazing. It goes so deep.” I moaned.

“I'm sorry for torturing you with sexual frustration all day.”

“It was totally worth it.”

She continued moving inside me, making me cum hard a few minutes later. I held her tightly as I rode out my orgasm, my body shaking with the intensity of it. When it was over, I smiled up at her before we shared more gentle kisses as she pulled out. I expected her to take the harness off, but instead she just told me to get on my hands and knees.

I gave her a questioning look as I obeyed, and she soon poised the tip of the silicon phallus to my drenched hole again, shoving it in hard this time. I let out a loud moan as she began a quick, rough pace that had me gripping the sheets. My arms eventually gave out, and I fell forward with my still-tender ass in the air as she continued to pound away into me, reaching deeper than before now.

The room was filled with the sounds of her pelvis slapping against my ass as she fucked me, my loud moans, and her breathless panting. She reached around me to rub my clit, and I came a second time not long after. She didn't stop her movements until she brought me off twice more. When she pulled out of me, I could feel more wetness on my inner thighs and water dripping down my legs. I looked down and was surprised to see a big wet spot on the sheets.

“I told you that you'd have to wash all the bedding.” She replied.

“Oh, my god! Did you actually make me... squirt?”

“I believe I did.” She smiled proudly to herself.

“I didn't think I could do that. I had been trying to for so long.”

“You made a big mess. I think we'll even have to flip the mattress.” 

We both got off the bed, I on shaky legs, and I removed the sheets and blankets while she took the harness off. She took it into the bathroom to rinse off the dildo, then returned it to the box in the closet. She then helped me carry the linens downstairs to the laundry room, then put the wooden paddle back in the basement.

I switched loads before going back upstairs to get cleaned up and into pajamas. I wasn't sure if Alex wanted to sleep naked or not, but if she did, I had no objections. I retrieved some clean sheets and things from the hall closet and began making the bed again. I had just finished when Alex entered the room, frowning when she saw what I was wearing.

“There will be no need for those.” She said.

I nodded and undressed again before the two of us went back downstairs to watch TV until the laundry was finished. From the exertion of the sex, I slept like a baby that night, which was good because I would have been to excited for our trip the next day to sleep otherwise. I was woken up at 4:30 the next morning by Alex's buzzing alarm clock, and I groaned as I covered my head with a pillow.

“Come on, sweetie. It's time to get up.”

I groaned again and earned myself a sharp pinch on my backside. I yelped in pain since it was still tender from the night before, and I wondered how I would be able to sit comfortably on a plane for eleven hours. I yawned as I imagined going back to sleep after we took off. Slowly getting out of bed, I shuffled to the bathroom to empty my bladder, wash my face, and brush my teeth. When I came back out, I put on comfortable traveling clothes and brushed my hair to put it in a ponytail. 

“You look so sexy when you're dressed messily.” Alex complimented against my lips as she pressed me against the dresser.

“Would you want to revisit our activities from last night?” I asked hopefully.

“Unfortunately, we can't. Our flight leaves in an hour, and we're already late.”

“We'll make it, don't worry.” 

I grabbed the suitcase I packed the night before, gave her a kiss before she rushed to the closet to grab hers, and we both went downstairs. Slipping into flip-flops, we left the house and she locked the door. We loaded the bags into the backseat of her car and were off the airport. I was excited to see London and to meet her parents. Though, I was a little nervous about their reaction to me being Alex's lover.

“We'll be staying at my parents' house, if that's alright.”

“Of course. As long as we can still sleep in the same bed.”

“Yes.”

“They won't have a problem with it?”

“I'm an adult and I've shared the bed with my two husbands.”

“Oh, great. So I'll be another notch on your childhood bedpost?”

“No. You will be the first woman lover I've ever shared my bed with.” She purred, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood.

“You never experimented when you were growing up?”

“Nothing more than snogging.” There was a bit of a long silence. “If it makes you feel better, I never fucked my husbands in that bed.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You'll be the first. Don't be so jealous, sweetheart.” She said as she patted my thigh.

“I can't help it. I don't want to think about when you weren't mine.” I sighed. “I hope they like me. What if they're weirded out by the age difference?”

“Then they'll just have to get over it. I'm sure they'll really like you.”

“You know them better than I do.”

“Well, I assume you know that my mother's German.”

“Yes. Should I be worried about that? She's not gonna talk about me in her native language?”

“She might, and if she does, I'll tell her to stop.”

“I appreciate that. As long as you don't make up what she's saying to make it sound nice.”

“Nope.”

We arrived at LAX then, and we found a parking space fairly close to the Departures entrance. I wasn't a big fan of this airport because it was so big and confusing to me (plus, the huge crowds of people didn't help my social anxiety). Though, being with Alex helped a lot in that respect, especially when I could hold her hand.

Getting our luggage out of the car, we walked toward the door and entered. We made it through security and everything in pretty decent time, then we found a place to sit and waited for our flight to be called. To pass the time, I decided to play a mean joke on Alex. I sat up quickly as if I suddenly remembered something, then rummaged through my purse.

“Oh, shit.” I muttered under my breath.

“What is it?”

I looked her in the eye with the straightest face. “I forgot my passport.”

“Please tell me you didn't...”

“I'm serious, it's not in here.” I allowed her to see inside to prove that it was nowhere to be found, but it was zipped up in the side pocket.

“You better fucking find it.”

I lost it then and couldn't contain my laughter. I unzipped the pouch and pulled out my passport as I wiped away the tears in my eyes so I could see her face. She smacked my shoulder multiple times as she swore at me through clenched teeth.

“You little brat! You will pay for that severely. You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!”

“I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.”

“Well, my hand isn't going to be able to resist smacking your bare bottom until it bleeds.”

“I'm sorry, my love. You'll laugh about it later.”

Our flight was finally called then, and I jumped up from the chair to hurry over to the woman taking tickets. I showed her my passport, then stuck my tongue out at Alex as I walked into the terminal. She just glared at me as she caught up to my slow pace and we walked together. I tried to hold her hand, but she batted it away all three times.

“Are you going to be mad at me the entire flight?” I asked.

“Maybe. It all depends on what you do to make it up to me.”

“Well, would you want to sneak off to the bathroom to induct me into the Mile High Club?”

“That little joke you pulled won't be getting you sex for a long time.”

“Alex, I really am sorry. I didn't think it would piss you off this much.” I smiled to myself as I thought of something. “Unless you're messing with me.”

“I assure you, I'm not.” She huffed as she quickened her pace, and I had to jog lightly in order to keep up.

I didn't say anything else until we were an hour into our flight when I asked if she was over it yet. She said no. I should have known since she hadn't made an effort to speak to me until I asked the question. I hoped she wouldn't stay angry much longer because I felt incredibly guilty for making her so mad at me. No matter how much affection I showed – resting my head on her shoulder, or pressing a kiss to her cheek – she always rejected it. Finally, after another hour had passed, I couldn't take it anymore.

“Can we talk?” 

“About what?” She replied.

“You know. I can't stand you being mad at me anymore. I actually feel sick about it, and I don't know how to make you believe how sorry I am.”

Just then, Alex let out a snort of laughter that didn't stop until she had tears in her eyes. I heaved a huge sigh of relief that she had been faking her anger towards me, and I smiled as I giggled along with her. My heart jumped for joy when she took my hand to lace our fingers together, then leaned over to kiss my lips.

“You have a wicked sense of humor, Alex.”

“You started it.”

“So you forgive me, then?”

“Yes.”

“And you still love me?”

“Ye--” She stopped once she realized what I'd said. “Nice try.”

“Ah, you almost said it. That counts as an 'I love you'.”

“No it doesn't. You tricked me... again.”

“You're just too easy to pick on. But see how easy it was to say yes?”

“Yes, it is easy, but I want to say it when I actually mean it. Wouldn't that be better than you tricking me into saying it?”

“I know how you feel about me. I can see it in your eyes. It would just be nice to hear it. There is no one's love I want more than yours.” I gave her a smile and a kiss. “Whenever you're ready, though.”

“You treat me so wonderfully. It would be impossible to not fall in love with you.”

“I've been saving up all the love in my heart for you. Obviously so I can say corny, lovey-dovey crap like that.” I smiled when she chuckled at me.

“It's very sweet.”

The elderly woman in the aisle seat looked at us with a kind smile. “You two are a lovely couple.”

“Thank you.” I said. “We've only been together for about a month, though.”

“I have a feeling you'll last for a long time. You both seem so close already.”

“We haven't been out of each others' sight for the past four weeks.” Alex said, glancing at me with sparkling eyes.

“She's been spoiling me rotten.” I chimed in again.

“It's so nice to meet a loving lesbian couple. People need to realize the gays are normal people, just like heterosexuals.”

“This is my first lesbian relationship.” Alex confessed shyly. “I couldn't have asked for a better partner.”

“My daughter is a lesbian, living back in England. Her and her girlfriend just got engaged.”

“That's wonderful.” I said. “Alex and I are no where near ready for that step... well, she's not, anyway. I wish them the best.”

“Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna nod off for a wee nap.”

“It was nice talking to you.”

“You'd really want to marry me? An old woman who's had two previous marriages? That's a lot of baggage for you.”

“I don't care. It's all in the past. I love you now, and I always will.” She smiled and kissed me tenderly. “And you're not an old woman. At least, you don't look like it.”

“I'm old compared to you. Our age numbers are reversed. Doesn't that bother you?”

“No. I've always had a thing for much older women.”

“How much older?”

“Well, I wouldn't turn down a chance to sleep with Helen Mirren.”

“Oh, my God! She's old enough to be your grandmother.”

“She's still hot. But not as hot as you. You set a fire inside me that could never be put out.”

“I'll stoke that fire when we get to my mum and dad's.” She whispered. “Get some more sleep. My shoulder is all yours.”

I squeezed her hand gently as I rested my head against her arm. I felt her lay her head on top of mine, and I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. About five hours later, I was woken up for the drinks trolley, and I chose my usual can of Coke. Alex gave me a surprised look that I didn't choose rum to go with it, making me ask for the tiny bottle of the amber liquid.

“Would you teach me some German words so I know what your mom says about me?” I asked.

“She won't say anything about you, darling. Stop being so silly.”

“So you think she'll just be cool with you dating someone 27 years younger than you? A woman, no less?”

“They'll be surprised, but once you show them how much you love me, they'll see how happy I am and accept it.”

“I hope you're right.” I sighed as I took a sip of the rum, then chased it with the Coke.

“You should have gotten a glass.” Alex observed as she giggled at the look of disgust I made as I drank straight rum.

xXx

I was so happy to see that we had landed safely in another country that I had never been to. After getting off the plane and walking into the airport, we got our bags, and Alex rented a car so we could make our way to Surrey. It was a little after 8am, and her parents were awake. They greeted us at the door, and I couldn't contain my smile as I watched the two women hug, and to see the happiness on Alex's face.

“Hello.” She greeted to both of them.

“It's so nice to see you.” Her mother answered as Alex moved on to hug her father.

I shook her mom's hand and introduced myself. My lover finished by explaining that I was her new assistant. It caught me off-guard since I thought she would introduce me as her girlfriend, but I just figured she didn't want to overwhelm them. We were invited inside for some breakfast, but first we dropped off our suitcases upstairs.

I took some time to look around her childhood bedroom, her walls still adorned with her pictures of Donny Osmond and David Cassidy. Her bed was wide enough to fit two people comfortably, and I smiled to myself as I imagined us snuggled together under the covers that night. My sightseeing was interrupted by Alex pressing me against the door to kiss me passionately. I whimpered at her urgency and her hand sneaking under the waistband of my lounge pants.

“We can't do this now.” I scolded breathlessly.

“Why not?”

“Because I don't want to get in trouble. What would your parents think?”

“You worry too much about what people think.”

“I'm your girlfriend. I want them to like me. I don't care what strangers think because they mean nothing.”

“I'm just teasing you. As your girlfriend and mistress, I'm allowed to do that.” She smirked.

“Am I allowed to tease you, then?”

“No. You're just my sex slave. And as my slave, I can touch you whenever I please. I could finger you beneath the breakfast table, if I wanted.”

“You aren't really, though, are you?” I asked nervously.

“Well, now... you'll just have to wait and see.” She purred sinfully, the sound making me want it to actually happen.

Giving my nose a little nip, she took my hand and led me out of the room and back downstairs. I was surprised that she hadn't let go when we entered the room and sat at the table. The meal was full of questions, most of them directed at me. They wanted to know where I was from, how old I was, if I was enjoying working for their daughter so far. I answered all of them excitedly because I was genuinely happy to be there. Things took a slightly awkward turn when the conversation turned to Alex and how wonderfully happy she looked, and if it was because she was seeing someone.

“I have been, actually.” She blushed as she looked at me with a beaming smile. “I'm very happy with them.”

“When can we meet them?” Tony asked.

“You already have.” She replied, gesturing to me.”

A look of surprise graced their expressions, but they didn't look uncomfortable or disgusted about Alex being with a woman, let alone a much younger woman who worked for her. I heaved a sigh of relief that everything was going fine, and my fears about them not liking me went away.

“I know this must come as a shock to both of you, but I care about your daughter very much, and I will do everything I can to make her happy because nothing gives me greater pleasure than seeing her eyes sparkle and her face light up with a brilliant smile.” I said.

“You seem like a very sweet girl, and as long as Alex is happy, we're happy for both of you.” Margarethe said as she reached across the table to cover her hand with mine.

I felt so much lighter after we got all that out of the way, and I could enjoy spending time with her parents. After breakfast, I offered to help with the dishes. I was thanked for the offer, but kindly rejected. Alex excused us to go take a shower so she could get ready for her audition, taking my hand and pulling me toward the stairs.

“They don't think we're gonna be taking one together, do they?” I asked.

“They approve of us being together. I don't think they care what we do.”

We did end up taking a shower together, and I was having difficulty keeping my hands to myself. We shared languid kisses as I was sandwiched between the tiled wall and her luscious body. I hummed when she took my lower lip between hers to suck it gently. When she let it go, I moved kisses to her neck as my hand slipped down her stomach until my fingers snaked through her pubes.

She parted her legs so I could have better access to her sex. I was surprised to feel her clit so stiff already, and I made her gasp when I pinched it teasingly. She nipped my chin in retaliation, and I giggled as I brought our lips together again. Her hand eventually found its way between my thighs as well, and we were soon panting and moaning softly as we brought each other closer to a release.

“Fuck, you're so good at that.” She whimpered as I curled my fingers inside her, hitting the sweet spot that made her toes curl. “Make me cum, baby.”

“That's the plan, my love.”

“Will you go down on me tonight in bed?”

“Yes. Anything you want. I'll go down on you right now.”

“No, your fingers are doing just fine.” She gasped on the word 'just' because I pressed against that spot again.

As always, I was the first to make her cum, and I miraculously found the strength to keep us both from collapsing with the force of the orgasm. We shared more slow kisses as we caught our breath, then finished the shower to get out, dried off, and dressed. Her audition was in an hour, and it would take at least forty-five minutes to get there, depending on the London traffic.

She chose black trousers that made her ass look amazing, and I couldn't keep my hands to myself, along with a white, flow-y tunic blouse with ruffles at the ends of the three-quarter-inch sleeves. Once her hair was blow-dried, she fluffed her curls a bit, then added some subtle make-up to her eyes. She applied some chap stick to her lips, which I kissed because she looked so beautiful and I couldn't help myself, and if she didn't get the part, I would be very surprised. She would get it on her talent alone, and her appearance was just a bonus.

“You look amazing! I have no doubt you'll get the role.” I said.

“Would you want to run lines with me quickly?”

“Yeah.”

We both sat on the bed and we both looked at the script in her lap. She was auditioning for one of her favorite things: a Shakespeare play. The Royal Shakespeare Company was putting on a production of Much Ado About Nothing and they wanted her to audition for Beatrice. I remembered her playing Hero in the production way back in 1990 (five days before I was born, to be exact).

“You would be a perfect Beatrice.” I praised. “Nothing against Catherine Tate, but I'm not shagging her.”

Alex playfully smacked my shoulder and I laughed. “Shut up and help me with my lines.”

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as we opened the script to one of the character's monologues. She chose the one where Beatrice overhears Hero and Ursula saying that Benedick was in love with her. I watched in awe as she embodied the woman, her eyes lighting up with excitement at the thought of being loved by him. By the end, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

“If they don't hire you, I will be very disappointed, and will never see one of their plays, ever.”

“You're going to boycott the RSC?”

“Yes, all for you.”

“You do realize, if I get the part, we'll have to be here for months. What with rehearsals and the actual run of the play...”

“I don't care. What could be so terrible about watching you work and being in such a beautiful city?”

“I just thought... if you started to miss home.”

“Alex, home is wherever you are.”

xXx

On the way into the city, I looked up the two songs from the Much Ado production with David Tennant and Catherine Tate, and sang them to her. She laughed along with the silly lyrics of “We Go Together”, which screwed up my singing with my own laughter. She thanked me for lightening the mood as she was really nervous, and I was surprised that she still got nervous.

“It's why you hired me, right?”

“I feel comfortable with you.”

“I'm glad. You're going to be perfect.”

“Will you sit close to the stage?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

I answered by taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. We were silent for the rest of the drive, pulling up in front of the building, and I marveled at the history of it. I couldn't believe I was actually going inside to watch Alex work. It would be the first time I would get to see her perform, and I was excited, even if it was just an audition. I knew she would throw her heart and soul into it.

As we stood in the wings waiting for her to be called onto the stage, I held her close and whispered encouraging words into her ear. When she heard her name, she gave me a quick kiss, and I watched as she walked out to greet the director and everyone else. They praised her previous work and I smiled at all the kind things they said, noticing her blush a little.

They told her to begin, and I paid extra close attention to her as she said her lines. She stuck with the monologue we had worked on before coming, and she was enthralling. I even got goosebumps as my entire body tingled. Her energy was palpable, and I envied her talent so much right then, even more so than I had when I first became a fan.

Afterward, they told it was wonderful and that they would call in the next couple of days with their decision. She thanked them again and walked toward me. I gave her a hopeful smile as I held out my arms and she walked into them. Wrapping them around her waist, we exited the building and to the car. 

“So, what did you think?” She asked.

“You were incredible! I've never been more envious of your talent until today.”

“You wanna stop for some coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

We went to a Starbucks that was nearby to get our drinks, then returned to Surrey just in time for lunch. She told her parents that she thought it went well, and I piped up to say it was amazing. I was so sure she would get the part, but we would have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

As I expected, two days later, the RSC called back to say she got the part. I was so happy for her, and I couldn't wait to spend even more time with her, but professionally this time. I wanted to see how well we would work together, even if I was just getting coffee and running other errands. The production would begin December 12th and continue until March of next year. 

I wasn't looking forward to spending the coldest months in England, but we would be inside most of the time, thankfully. I called mom to tell her what was going on and where I would be for the next six months so she wouldn't worry. Though, she worried about me anyway. Alex said I could go home anytime I wanted, but I didn't want to leave her.

“Who would bring you coffee to keep you warm during the day, and cuddle with you to keep you warm at night?”

“You said you would be home for Christmas.”

“I changed my mind. Unless you could possibly come with me. Surely they won't make you perform during the holidays. We can go to my mom's for Christmas Eve, and then come back here for Christmas Day.”

“What about Thanksgiving?”

“I never liked that holiday. Besides, I'd rather cook you a meal. Would Margarethe let me use the kitchen?”

“I'm sure she would, if you asked nicely.” She smirked.

“I really like your parents. It must be nice to have a family that's still together.”

“Why did your parents split up?”

“They fought all the time, and when my dad was on the road a lot for his job, mom started seeing someone else. When he found out, he moved out. They haven't lived together for the past 15 years, but they're still married.”

“Why don't they get a divorce?”

“He filed the papers, but mom wouldn't sign them. They should just call it quits if they aren't going to make an effort to get back together. They both have a kid with another person. It's just a joke now.”

“I'm glad your parent's relationship hasn't made you give up on love.”  
“Even if it had, I'm sure I still would have fallen in love with you.”

We shared a smile and a kiss as she snuggled against me on the sofa in the living room. Her mother had taken Alex's sister, Susan, out for awhile, and Tony was upstairs taking a nap. I rested my head on her shoulder as I turned my attention back to the TV. I smiled to myself at how comfortable this felt, and my thoughts were filled of us still being like this for a long time.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked.

“I'm hoping we can stay like this forever.”

“Is there a reason we couldn't?”

“There are a lot of reasons and a lot of things that could happen, but I try not to think about them.”

“Like what?”

“Like you never falling in love with me. That's the major one.”

“I understand. I wouldn't stay with someone that didn't love me.”

“I hope I've changed from when I was a teenager and fell in love way too fast. I remember this girl I had a huge crush on, I was crying and telling her I was in love with her after knowing her for only three days. We had been chatting online for a while, so we weren't complete strangers. I can just imagine what she thought of me in that moment.”

“Do you still talk to her?”

“Occasionally. We have our own lives now, obviously. I miss her very much.”

“Did she fancy you as well?”

“Yeah. She was the first girl I had ever done anything really sexual with.”

“What did you do?”

“Just a bit of fingering.” I blushed at the memory. I could suddenly feel how it felt to have her fingers inside me.

“Did you like touching her?”

“Yes.”

“Did she like you touching her?”

“Yeah. She got really wet.”

“Did you make her cum?” Her voice was becoming more breathy.

“Almost. We had a misunderstanding and she thought I wanted to stop.” I chuckled to myself at my thought. “You wanna know something funny?”

“What?”

“She had naturally curly as well. But she wasn't blonde.”

“I'm not, either.”

“I know, and I love your darker hair. It really brings out your gorgeous eyes. I have a thing for girls with dark hair and light-colored eyes. Bonus points if they wear glasses, which she did, so she was perfect for me in the looks department.”

“What about personality?”

“She made me laugh, which steals my heart instantly. She was a very nice girl, but with a bit of a temper. She was Italian, you see. She tried to kick me out of her hotel room because I wasn't ready to come to bed!”

“Goodness.”

“Yeah. I'm sure she's toned it down some over the years, though.”

“Do you still have feelings for her?”

“Would it upset you if I did?”

“Only if you cheated on me with her.”

“I would never do that. Not after... you know. Besides, even if a cheating partner wasn't in your past, I still wouldn't put you through that heartbreak.”

“Thank you for being so considerate.” She teased with a playful smirk.

“It's what happens when you care about someone.” I replied.

“You know, I won't blame you if you want to get away from me once in a while. We're gonna be here for six months.”

“I wouldn't be a very good assistant if I went away. Besides, I'm not homesick like I thought I would be.”

“You need to see your mum once in awhile.”

“I will, if you come with me. I couldn't stand going anywhere without you now.”

“Are you becoming dependent on me?”

“Yes.” I whined as I snuggled deeper into her side.

“Well, I hate to tell you that I won't be around forever.”

“Yes you will because I won't let you die.”

“It's a nice thought.” She sighed wistfully.

“Would you like to join me upstairs for a nap?”

“Yes.”

xXx

We had a nap eventually – some unexpected circumstances arose in the form of... arousal. When we were sated nearly an hour later, we fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. We were woken up a couple hours later by a knock on the bedroom door with Margarethe saying it was time for supper. We stayed in bed for a few moments looking at each other with loving smiles before getting up to get dressed.

“Do you think they'll be able to smell the sex on us?” I asked nervously.

“Are you really worried about it?”

“No.”

“You act as though people in relationships don't have sex.” She giggled.

“I'm just a little uncomfortable about doing it in your parents' house.”

“It didn't seem like it earlier.” She purred.

“Well, it's difficult to be uncomfortable with your head between my legs.”  
“I would hope so.”

We left the room to go downstairs, a delicious smell that filled the entire house was just outside the door. When we entered the kitchen, the table was set with a roasted chicken, cooked carrots, peas, and garlic red potatoes. My mouth watered as I sat down, Alex taking the chair next to me. I loaded my plate with food, then waited for everyone else to start eating before I did.

It was amazing, even the peas. I was so full that I was afraid to move for fear of my stomach exploding. Though, it was a shame because Margarethe had made Alex's favorite crumble cake for dessert. I took a rain check as I waddled into the living room with everyone else to sit on the sofa and sip some coffee. Alex fed me a bite of her cake, and I moaned at the buttery taste, along with the sweetness of the strudel topping.

“That is the best cake I've ever had.” I hummed low in my throat as I continued to savor the flavors. “I can see why it's your favorite.”

“Alex used to order me to make it for her all the time when she was a little girl. She was quite bossy.”

“She still is.” I replied, giggling when she smacked my shoulder playfully.

“Alexandra, be nice.” Margarethe scolded.

“Yeah, Alexandra. Be nice to your girlfriend.” I said softly, nuzzling my nose with hers, and she stole a kiss.

I was surprised that she showed that kind of affection towards me in front of her parents, and when I looked over to check their reaction, they acted as though they had seen her daughter kiss another woman since forever. I heaved a sigh and smiled brightly as I took her hand and looked into her eyes. With her free hand, she cupped my face to give me more teasing kisses, until we were interrupted by her father.

“Would you like us to leave?” Alex and I shared a bashful giggle. “You look so happy, sweetheart.”

“Is it strange seeing me with a woman?”

“A bit, but we don't mind as long as you're treated the way you deserve to be.” Tony said as her mom nodded in agreement.

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there with a huge grin on my face, my cheek muscles beginning to twitch from being flexed so much. Once my stomach had time to settle, I got myself my own piece of cake, though I shared a few bites with Alex, of course. After awhile, her parents excused themselves to go to bed, leaving the two of us alone on the couch.

“Are you ready for bed soon?” She asked through a yawn. “I have rehearsal tomorrow.”  
“My first day on the job, then.” I said excitedly.

“You'll do fine. It's not that difficult to keep me happy.”

“Sometimes I beg to differ.”

“And what are those times?”

“You're never satisfied with just one orgasm. You always have to have three or four.”

“And is that a problem?”

“It will be for my wrists further down the line.”

“Aw, poor baby. That's why you have a wonderfully talented tongue, and the reason they make toys.” She kissed the tip of my nose. “Let's go upstairs.”

I nodded and followed her up the stairs after she turned the television and lights off. Once we were in her bedroom, she led me over to the bed and we laid down facing each other. Alex caressed my face lightly as she looked in my eyes. Hers were filled with adoration, and it made my heart swell at the fact that she could look at me like that genuinely. I had seen that look for all of her co-stars, and never dreamed I would be on the receiving end.

“You're so gorgeous when you look at me like that.” I said. “I can't express how I feel about finally earning that gaze myself. It makes me very, very, very happy.”

“And you make me very, very, very happy. Are you excited for tomorrow?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“Mhm. I always get excited for new projects. I just hope you don't get bored during the table read. Perhaps I'll send you off to go shopping.”

“I wouldn't be doing my job, then.”

“You would actually rather sit around and be bored than go shopping?”

“Yes, because I would be with you. Besides, it's not much fun to shop alone.” I kissed her lips softly. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

“You too.”

xXx

Her alarm went off the next morning at 6am. I heard her turn it off, then pressed the front of her body to my back. I shivered when I felt her warm breath on the back of my neck, then again when she kissed me gently there. Her hand slipped under my shirt to grasp my breast, and I arched my back into her touch.

“Don't you have to get ready?” I asked.

“I want to play.” She replied in my ear, her sultry voice causing goose bumps to erupt all over my body.

How was I to deny her? If she wanted to touch me, I wouldn't stop her (unless she would end up being late for her first read-through). I whimpered when she took the shell of my ear between her teeth to nibble it playfully. At the same time, she painfully pinched my hardening nipple to make me cry out, my legs clamping shut as I felt the sensation shoot down to my clit.

I tried not to make too much noise in case her parents could hear. Alex didn't scold me for being loud, and she probably wouldn't have. After another hurtful tweak, her fingernails were raked down my stomach and she shoved her hand under my waistband. She used her leg to spread my own open wide, and I let out a muffled high-pitched moan when she touched my pulsing bud.

“Mm, you're so stiff already.” She purred in my ear, brushing her lips along the shell this time.

“Oh god.” I breathed as I lifted my hips into her touch.

Alex rubbed my clit a few times before her middle and ring fingers were forced into my opening. I bucked against her again as she fingered me roughly. The sound of my smacking juices soon filled the room, and I was chewing my lower lip in order to keep quiet. The familiar twinges of an orgasm were beginning as her expert fingers pressed harshly against my G-spot. When I was getting close, nearly to the brink of coming, she stopped, pulling her fingers out and pushing my legs back together. I was suddenly confused.

“If you can be a good girl today, I'll let you cum later.” She explained.

“You can't--”

“Ah ah. You better not be arguing.” She scolded. “Otherwise, you won't be coming for a long time. I said I wanted to play. I don't give a shit if you think the rules are fair or not. Now, how this is going to work is, throughout the day, I'll keep teasing you until you're close, then I'll stop. When we're in bed tonight, if I've deemed you well-behaved enough, you can have your release. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alex.”

“Good. Now get dressed.”

After breakfast, we headed back into London to the RSC. We stopped off for coffee beforehand, and Alex got pastries for everyone. I wondered how today would go, and what she would think is acceptable behavior. I would just have to wait and see, but the throbbing between my thighs made it difficult to concentrate on anything.

When we arrived, we were greeted and taken to the room where the table read was taking place. Everyone thanked her for bringing the food, smiling as they helped themselves to the box's contents. They took their seats around the table as the rest of the actors arrived, and I was surprised that I was allowed to sit next to Alex. I figured I would be made to sit in a corner, but she insisted.

I did get a bit bored listening to them read the script (apart from my lover's voice, of course), and I began to mess around with my phone. I was in the middle of a game when I felt pressure on my thigh. When I looked down, I saw Alex's hand resting there, squeezing it in an attempt to massage the muscles. I pressed my legs together when I felt her pinkie finger run along the seam at the crotch of my jeans.

I couldn't say or do anything. I just sat there and let her do whatever she wanted because I knew that if I stopped her, I wouldn't get to cum that night like she promised. But, I also didn't want to be touched so intimately in front of all those people (even if it was hidden). I continued with my game as though nothing was happening.

With her one hand, she managed to undo the fly and slip it inside and underneath my panties. I was still soaked from her vigorous stimulation earlier that morning, and I was worried that the smell of sex would be noticeable. I bit my lower lip to stifle any sounds I could have made as she rubbed my clit slowly, never breaking character and never misreading a line. I had no idea how she was doing it as I could barely focus on my game!

As soon as I felt close again, her hand left me, and I subtly zipped and buttoned my jeans back up. I was absolutely shocked when she brought her hand above the table to lick my glistening wetness from her fingers, giving me a wink and naughty smirk. I looked around the table to see if anyone else had noticed what had been going on, and was thankful to see they were all distracted by the words on the pages in front of them.

A couple hours later, it was time for lunch. Alex and I drove to a little bistro five blocks away. We were seated immediately and given menus. I looked mine over, choosing the penne pasta in creamy tomato sauce. She decided on a grilled chicken salad and a bowl of soup. I didn't bring up what had happened at the read-through, and neither did she. I didn't need to because everything had been explained, and I couldn't help but be curious as to how far she would take things (though, they couldn't have gone much farther than touching me under the table).

When we returned to the rehearsal, I sat next to her again as they went through the play once more to make changes to the script. She didn't touch me this time, but instead passed me a note that said to meet her in the bathroom in five minutes. Everyone was taking a break to get more beverages and stuff, and I let her leave first, then joined her a minute later. 

When I entered, she was standing by the sinks, looking at herself in the mirror and fluffing her hair. She took my hand when I was close enough, and led me into the handicapped stall at the end. I was immediately slammed against the cubical as her lips crushed to mine, and I let out a whimper that echoed in the room. She undid my jeans again and shoved her hand back into my panties as I parted my legs.

“Fuck, you're so wet.” She breathed against my lips.

“Am I allowed to touch you?”

“Of course.”

I lifted up her dress and slipped my hand into her leggings. I was surprised to find she wasn't wearing underwear, though I was grateful at one less piece of clothing I would have to deal with. Our fingers moved in sync with each other, but when it came time to climax, she stopped while I continued, making her body shudder with her release.

“I love you.” I whispered. “Despite this ridiculous game.”

She smirked. “Just teaching you some discipline, sweetie.”

The rest of the afternoon went by surprisingly quickly, and we returned to her parents' house for the night. Dinner was delicious, and we were all settled in the living room again, enjoying the leftover cake from the previous night. I couldn't wait to go to bed, hoping I had been a good enough girl to earn my reward. My womb had been throbbing achingly all day.

Finally, it was time to go to bed. We went about our nightly routine, then silently changed into pajamas. Crawling into bed, we laid facing each other with bashful smiles, as though we were sharing a bed for the first time. I could sense I was giving her a hopeful, desperate look, but she just smiled and softly kissed my lips.

“So?” I began.

“What?”

“Did I live up to earn your promise?”

“What promise?” She teased.

“You've been torturing me all day, Alex. Do I deserve to cum?”

“Oh, that. I never promised anything. Besides, what if I'm not done playing with you?”

“Do you want me to beg? Please, Alex, let me cum. I've been aching for you all day. Haven't I been your good girl? I need you, my love.”

“Tell me.” She whispered against my lips as she rolled me onto my back and pinned my hands on either side of my head.

Alex kissed and nipped at my neck as I whimpered all the naughty things I wanted her to do to me, and she did them. After kissing her way down my throat, she lifted up my t-shirt to uncover my bare breasts. She kissed, licked, and sucked at both of them, making my nipples painfully hard. She continued down my stomach, patting my thigh to signal me to lift my hips so she could remove my pajama bottoms.

“I don't know why you put your pajamas on in the first place.” She giggled.

“I'm not comfortable being naked in a strange house.”

“We've already been here for three months.”

“It still feels weird.”

“Well, I'll give it another month and you'll be walking around naked.”

“Not when your parents are here.”

Alex grinned as she lowered herself to settle her head between my legs. I giggled when her curls tickled my inner thighs, but it turned into a soft moan when she pressed her lips to the sensitive skin there. Both of them were adorned with equal amounts of attention, but I was getting impatient. I let out a huff, causing her to look up at me, her eyes filled with mischief.

“Am I not allowed to play with you anymore?” She asked.

“Not if you're going to be slow about it.”

“If you're going to complain, I can stop.”

“I'm very familiar with myself, and I have my own fingers.” I challenged.

“Not if I tie you to the bed, you don't. Besides, can your fingers make you feel like this?”

She immediately dove forward to wrap her lips around my clit. It was so sudden, and sensitive, that I bit my lip to stifle a loud cry of pleasure. My left hand clapped over my mouth, while the other gripped her hair. I heard her whimper, and I suddenly let go so I wouldn't hurt her again, causing her to lift her head to smile at me.

“You can pull my hair, sweetie. Let me know how good I'm making you feel.”

“I don't want to hurt you, but please don't stop.” I whined, making her laugh softly.

“I have a surprise for you.” She said as she went to her suitcase, pulling out a double-ended dildo.

“Oh my god” I squeaked.

“Since you were so perfect today, you deserve this.”

Alex handed the toy to me so I could hold it while she got undressed. It was thicker than I was used to, but it excited me as I anticipated having it inside me. I wondered where she had been hiding it. Probably her Dungeon of Horrors, I thought to myself with a smirk. Once she was undressed, she crawled back onto the bed and straddled my head. I hummed at her musky scent, then her sweet taste when she lowered herself to my waiting mouth.

My tongue immediately found her clit to lick it teasingly until she was soon begging for more. I wrapped my lips around the swollen bud to suck it harshly, making her moan and rock her hips against me, smearing her wetness all over my chin. It wasn't long after that she moved away, much to my displeasure, to settle back between my legs. I watched as she inserted one end of the dildo inside herself, then pressed the other side to my entrance.

“Alex...” I whimpered.

“Do you want my cock?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want your cock, Alex.”

She smiled as she slowly inserted it, and I moaned as I felt it stretch me. When it was completely buried, I could feel her pubic hair brushing against my bare sex. She began a gentle pace that quickly sped up once I had gotten used to the girth of the toy. We were both breathing harshly as we shared kisses. 

With every thrust, her pelvis would press against my clit, and I could soon feel the beginning of an orgasm. Just as I was really close, she stopped, and I had to resist crying out in frustration. Instead, she changed position to both of us sitting between each others' legs and I would move to fuck myself against her. 

“You look so good.” Alex breathed against my neck, her fingers rubbing my clit in fast circles. “Are you close?”

“Yes. Please let me cum.” I begged.

“Cum for me, my pet.”

I stifled my cry into her shoulder as my entire body shook from my orgasm. It was so strong that I must have blacked out, falling back against the pillows. When I came to, Alex was lying next to me, and drawing little swirls on my chest with her finger. I was so tired now that I could barely keep my eyes open. We shared sleepy smiles and chaste kisses as her arm draped over my stomach to pull me closer.

“Sweet dreams.” She purred, and that was the last thing I heard before passing out.

xXx

The rest of the rehearsals went great. I loved working for Alex and running lines with her when we returned to her mom and dad's house. I was getting to know the play pretty well, and I found it fun to play Benedick alongside her Beatrice. It wasn't long before I had memorized most of the lines (though the long-winded monologues were a bit of a challenge).

The time came for the opening night, and everyone in Alex's immediate family got a ticket: her parents, two sisters, and me. We had stopped by her dressing room to give her a bouquet of her favorite flowers and to wish her luck. She and I shared a quick kiss before I had to go find my seat. I knew she would me absolutely brilliant because I had seen her perform many times by now.

When the lights dimmed, I sat spellbound for the next two hours. I only paid attention to her, not even noticing the other actors on stage. She looked so beautiful in her costume, and during the curtain call, she looked even more gorgeous as her face was lit up with a beaming smile. She picked me out of the crowd, giving me a wink and blowing me a kiss. My heart jumped with excitement that it was aimed at me, and I returned the gesture.

Afterward, once five curtain calls ended, we returned backstage to wait for Alex to finish changing before we left. Everyone praised her for her wonderful performance on the way back to Surrey. I was still in a bit of shock at her affection towards me during the curtain call, so I stayed silent. Alex laced her fingers with mine and we shared a smile when I caressed her cheek with my other hand. 

Once we had returned, it was just the five of us as we dropped off Nicola and her family. I was thankful for her being so accepting of my relationship with her sister, along with the rest of her family being so supportive of our happiness. I just hoped my own family would be as comfortable with it, but I highly doubted it.

Margarethe made tea and brought out biscuits, setting the tray on the coffee table. Neither of us spoke, so we just enjoyed the silence. Even after three months of being in that house and getting to know those people, I was still shy around them. They knew everything about me (well, mostly everything), and yet I was still awkward.

“You were amazing tonight, sweetheart.” Tony said again.

“Thanks, dad. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the play.”

“You always look so happy on stage.” Her mother observed.

“Yes, you do.” I agreed. “I've never seen you look so happy.”

“Strange, because I swear I look just as happy whenever I look at you.” She teased, kissing my lips softly.

I nuzzled her nose with mine before resting my head on her shoulder, trying to hide a yawn. I smiled to myself as I carefully took a sip of tea, which I actually found to my liking. I didn't catch the brand of it, but it was really good, considering I didn't much care for tea. It was even better soaked in a lovely chocolate biscuit.

When my mug was empty, I excused myself to bed. Everyone wished me a good night, and I thanked them. Once I was changed into my pajamas and under the covers, I stayed awake, reading a book, to wait for Alex. When she appeared about twenty minutes later, I was half asleep. We shared a smile as she stripped off her clothes and got into bed.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” She asked.

“Very much. Will you let me come to every performance?”

“Haven't you gotten tired of the play these past months?”

“A little, but I haven't gotten tired of seeing you perform.”

“I suppose if you want to come, you can. Afterward, you can help me change out of my costume.”

“I so wanted to tonight.”

“Why didn't you? It's part of your job.”

“I didn't want to be rude and leave your family.”

“They didn't hire you to serve them. You're my slave.”

“I'm sorry, Alex. I hope I didn't upset you.”

“You just ruined my plans for you in the dressing room, that's all.”

“I'm sorry. We can do it tomorrow night.”

“I wanted my opening night to be extra special.” She pouted.

“Is there a reason we can't do it now?”

“We're not in my dressing room. Just forget about it and get some sleep.” She huffed and rolled over to face away from me.

“Yeah, like I can sleep when you're angry with me.” I replied in an annoyed tone, rolling over to look at the wall.

A few moments later, I felt the bed shift and her warmth press against my back. Her arm draped over my stomach to pull me closer as she moved my hair away from my neck to press kisses there. I immediately melted into her touch before turning to look at her. She smiled and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight that was shining through the window.

“I'm not angry with you, darling.” She assured, cupping my face gently.

“God, you're so beautiful.” I whispered. “It breaks my heart to look at you sometimes.”

“I love when you say things like that.” A pause. “I love you.”

I was taken aback at her words, so I didn't respond right away, and when I did, I was confused. “What?”

“I love you.”

“Are you sure?”

She giggled. “Yes, very sure.”

My lips spread into a huge smile, but it was quickly gone as I couldn't resist kissing her. “Oh my god, I've waited so long to hear you say that.”

“I've been waiting three months to say it.”

“You've loved me all that time?”

“Like I said, it's impossible not to fall in love with you. I just didn't say anything until I knew for sure.”

“Knew what?”

“If I wanted to keep you around. You're my new favorite toy.”

“I'm glad, but what happens when you want another new favorite toy?”

“I won't. I love you.”

“I love you too, but I don't want to lose you. I wouldn't survive.”  
“You won't lose me, I promise.” She assured she she brushed her fingers through my hair gently. “I'm gonna surprise you with something tomorrow.”

“With what?”

“I'm not telling. You'll have to wait and see. Get some sleep, darling.”

“Sure.” I replied sarcastically.

We snuggled together and I eventually fell asleep sometime after midnight. When I woke up in the morning, I groaned when I discovered I was alone. I heard Alex's voice outside the door, but couldn't hear who she was talking to. It was a little after 9am, and I wondered how long she had been awake (and who she was talking to this early). I was startled when the bedroom door opened, and she walked in, phone pressed to her ear.

“Darling, there's someone who wants to talk to you.”

“Who?”

She just held out the phone, and I cleared the roughness of sleep out of my voice before taking it and hesitantly saying hello. My blood suddenly ran cold when I heard a familiar voice – a male voice. Matt Smith's voice. I sat up instantly as I tried to carry on a normal conversation. Nothing could have prepared me for talking to him, and I couldn't believe that I was.

“Alex wants the three of us to have lunch today.” He said.

“Great. I can't wait.”

“And I can't wait to meet you. You must be very special to have stolen her heart.”

I smiled at Alex. “She stole mine first.” I handed the phone back to her, and she said goodbye to him before hanging up. “Oh my god! You invited Matt Smith out for lunch?!”

“Surprise!”

“You're unbelievable.”

“Are you excited?”

“I don't know. I'm still in shock.”

“I thought you should meet the only man you would be willing to shag.” She said with an evil grin.

“Why? So you can watch me act like an idiot? Didn't you get enough of that when I met you?”

“No. And you didn't act like an idiot. You were very charming, in fact.”  
“I felt like I was showing my nervousness.”

“A little, but it was sweet.”

“It was just very surreal to meet someone that you've only seen on a screen for three years in person.”

“I understand. Now, get ready for lunch. It's gonna be so fun!”

“It's not even 9:30.” I complained.

“I'm giving you extra time to make yourself look good. Not that you need it...”

“What are you expecting to happen? He has a girlfriend.”

“That doesn't mean you can't flirt a little.” She smirked.

With a sigh, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I did the latter first so the minty taste would be gone by the time I was ready for breakfast. Once I was clean and dried off, Alex chose an outfit for me to wear: black, hip-hugging trousers and my favorite low-cut teal shirt. She also French-braided my hair, then did my make-up perfectly.

“You look so beautiful.” She gushed.

“Why am I dressed so nicely? It's just lunch.”

“You'll see.”

After breakfast, Alex and I went into the city, killing some time by shopping. She bought me a new bra and panty set, even though I said I didn't need it. I thanked her anyway, promising that I would wear it that night, but she said she had other plans for it (which I didn't ask about because I knew she wouldn't tell me) Her and her damn secrets!

At 11:45, we went to the restaurant to meet Matt, but we were the first to arrive. We were given a table near the back, and I sipped my Coke as I nervously waited to see him. As soon as I saw his familiar face, my heart leaped up to my throat, and I stood automatically as a smile spread across my face. 

“Hello, Alex.” He greeted with a delighted purr, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “And Alex's girlfriend.” He gave me the same greeting, and my skin tingled when his lips pressed to my own cheek.

“It's so great to finally meet you.” I said.

“You too. She's told me so much about you.”

“Really?” I glanced at my lover, and she just shrugged. “All good, I hope.”

“Yes. She seems really happy.”

“Well, I am very obedient.” I smiled.

“She's my perfectly good girl.” Alex praised. “If it's alright with both of you, I'll let you borrow her, Matt.”

“Borrow me for what?”

“Anything he wants. Would you be alright with that, sweetie?” She asked me.

“If it would make you happy...”

“It would, very much. Make him as happy as you make me.”

“If you can spare her, I have something for her to do this afternoon.”

“Would you want to spend some time with Matt?” Alex spoke softly as she tucked my hair behind my ear.

“Sure.”

“Be a good girl for him, otherwise you'll be punished.”

“Yes, Alex.”

Throughout lunch, Matt asked me more about myself, but I couldn't help but wonder what he had in store for me afterward. I didn't want to be away from Alex, but I also didn't want to disappoint my girlfriend. Would he want to fuck me? Sure, I would have given anything to have sex with him before I got together with Alex, but now that I had her, I didn't want anyone else.

Once we finished, we parted ways. I gave Alex a long hug, as though I wouldn't be seeing her again. I hoped she felt my desperation to stay, and just to drive the point across, I looked at her longingly as Matt led me to his car. She just blew me a kiss and I waggled my fingers before we disappeared around a corner. When we were in the vehicle, my anxiety kicked in and I thought that she was happy now that I was gone, and I suddenly felt like crying. I heard his muffled voice, but I didn't understand him until he tapped me on the shoulder to draw me out of my thoughts. 

“Hello? Anyone home?”

“Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts.”

“I asked if you were any good at decorating.”

“I've never tried.”

“Do you have an eye for color?”

“I don't know. Alex would be your best bet for that.”

“I want get to know you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, the only thing I need to know, Alex told me.”

“And what's that?”

“That you fancy me.” He grinned.

“I think you're attractive.” I confessed. “But we're both in happy relationships now.”

“That doesn't mean anything. Alex is going to be very lenient with you.”

“Is she?”

“Yeah. She said I can do whatever I want with you. And you wouldn't want her to find out that you refused, do you?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Mm, you are a good girl.” He praised, patting my thigh gently. “I wish I could have snatched you up before Alex did.”

“I'm sure you already have a good girl.”

“Lily and I aren't that serious. We just like to have a bit of fun now and then.”

“So what are you expecting to happen when we get to your apartment?”

“You're going to give me some ideas on how to redecorate.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. What would you like to happen?”

“No, that's fine. I just kind of expected more. I'm not entirely sure I would be comfortable with more, though.” I blushed.

“You don't have anything to worry about. Though, I may kiss you, if that's alright.”

“Sure.”  
We shared a smile, then rode the rest of the way in silence, with only the low volume of the radio to keep things from being too awkward. We arrived at his building and we parked in the lot next to it, then made our way up in the elevator. Upon entering the flat, I was surprised at the gorgeous view of London, being able to see the London Eye.

“This place is amazing!” I said.

“I just moved in. Hence the lack of furniture.”

The living room was just one big window, giving a view of all the major tourist attractions of the city. The kitchen was just off to the left, next to a hallway with a staircase leading to a loft area above. I had no idea where to start, or what Matt would even like, and I didn't want to disappoint him. I began thinking of ideas for sofas and chairs and a coffee table, perhaps a nice TV stand and some lighting.

“It's a really great space.” I said, acting like I knew what I was talking about. “Is there a specific kind of furniture you prefer?”

“Something comfortable and soft.”

“Might I suggest suede?”

“Sounds fantastic.”

I beamed. “I was thinking we could put the couch here, facing this way.” I angled myself so I was half toward the window, but looking at the front door. “Then, if you want chairs, we could put them across from the sofa, with a little table in the middle. Would you want rectangle, square, or round? Personally, I like round. And made of glass.”

“Are you sure you've never done this before?” He teased as he lightly gripped my hand. “Let's see what you can do for my bedroom.”

He led me up the winding staircase, down the hall, and into the last door on the right. Inside was an enormous space, at least half the size of the living room. It also had a huge window that looked out onto the city. It was completely empty as well, so he obviously hadn't been sleeping there. In my mind, I pictured a King-sized bed against the far wall, then a tall wardrobe on the other side next to the door of the closet.

“Where have you been staying until you get a bed?”

“Arthur Darvill has been letting me stay at his while he's out of town.”

“That's nice of him.”

“Shall we go shopping now?”

“It would be a logical step.”  
He smiled. “You're nervous, aren't you?”

“How can you tell?” I joked.

“There's no need to be.” He assured, brushing the back of his index finger down my cheek. “You're a really beautiful girl.”

“I think I'm supposed to say thank you, but I don't believe you. Not when you could have Alex.”

“Her and I had a fling a long time ago, it seems. We still meet up once in awhile, though.”

“Have you two done anything recently?”

“No. She wouldn't cheat on you.”

“That's comforting. But she expects me to cheat on her?”

“It's not cheating if she gives you permission. Besides, you're supposed to be my good girl now.”

“Yes, sir.”

Matt took me back downstairs and out the front door. When we exited the building and got into his car, we headed off to find a furniture store. I hoped he would like the items I would pick out, but it was ultimately his decision. We arrived at a place about ten minutes later, parked, then went inside. I followed him over to the beds, wondering why he didn't want to look at sofas since they were the first things you saw when you entered.

“This one is nice.” He said as he reclined on a four-poster. “Come here and tell me what you think.”

I walked over to the side he wasn't laying on and pressed on the mattress with my hand. I gasped when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed next to him, my heart racing in my rib cage. The mattress felt really good, and I could have fallen asleep.

“It is nice.” I agreed. “But there are lots of them to look at.”

“You weren't imagining a four-poster?”

“Not really. Though, the final decision is up to you.”

“Let's keep looking.”

We went through at least twenty beds, and he narrowed it down to three. In the end, he ended up choosing one with a high, padded headboard. My mind raced with reasons for the padding: something to cushion your head as you were getting fucked hard was the main one. My womb began to pulse at how wonderful that would be, and a small smile spread across my lips.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He purred, making me startle.

“Oh, it's nothing.”

“It must be something if it's making you blush.”

“It's just warm in here.” I lied.

“I bet I already know what you were thinking about.”

“What?”

“I noticed the way your pupils dilated when you saw the headboard of the bed I chose. You understand why I chose it.”

“I think I do. When you're having... vigorous sex with someone and their head hits it, they won't get hurt.”

“Correct. My my, smart as well as pretty. Alex sure has good taste.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You can call me Matt. No reason to be so formal.”

We continued exploring the store to look at couches, chairs, and coffee tables. He was pretty open to my suggestions, and agreed to everything I picked out for him. When we finished, he told a clerk what items he wanted to purchase, and he was told they would be delivered by the end of the week. The two of us left, and I was surprised when he took me back to his empty apartment. 

“I'm sorry there's nowhere to sit. Would you like something to drink?”

“Red wine, if you have it. Though, I should really get back to Alex.”

“Aren't you having a good time with me?”

“Yes, but I really miss her.”

“I understand. Just stay for one glass, then I'll take you back.”

I took a seat on the floor near the window, while he went into the kitchen to get our drinks. I smiled at him when he came back out with two glasses and a bottle of Merlot. I had never had it before, and I hoped I would like it (though I would drink it anyway so as not to be rude). He sat close to me before opening the bottle and pouring the dark red liquid into the containers.

“Thank you.” I said when he handed me one of them.

“You're welcome.”

I took a sip and found it to be not to my liking, but continued to take more sips until my tongue was beginning to tingle from intoxication. I was so much of a lightweight that I got tipsy from one glass of wine, and it made me feel pathetic. Thankfully, Matt didn't seem to mind as I quickly emptied the glass, and I held it out for a refill.

“What all has Alex told you about me?” I asked.

“She does nothing but praise you. Forgive me for saying this, but she said you're a very giving lover.”

“Yes.” I smiled fondly.

“You like the taste of her, don't you?”

“Very much.”

“She's quite exquisite. I would very much like to taste you some time, as well.”

“Alex doesn't mind?”

“No. In fact, she encourages it. As long as she's there to watch.” He paused, our audible breathing filled the silence between us. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

“Are you sure she doesn't need to watch that as well?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

We leaned towards each other slowly, but I hesitated at the last second when I could feel his warm breath on my lips. This didn't feel right, but I didn't want to end up disappointing him or Alex. Though, whatever punishment she had in store for me would be preferable than kissing someone else, no matter how attractive I found them.

“What's wrong?” He asked.

“I don't feel comfortable. I tried, but I can't. I'm sorry. I would rather have whatever punishment she has for me.”

“I admire your loyalty, but she doesn't get to punish you. I do.”

“What are you going to do?” I asked fearfully.

“I'm going to make sure you won't want to refuse me again. Now, stand up and take off your clothes.”

It took me a few moments to process what he had said, and I obeyed. I slowly undressed myself under his watchful gaze, feeling the heat of it all over my body. Once my clothes were in a pile on the floor, he told me to stand at the window, bent at the waist, with my palms pressed to the glass. We were pretty high up, and I was a bit scared of heights, so I had to close my eyes.

“I want you to see. Get a better view of the city.” He whispered in my ear. “Don't tell me you're afraid.”

“No, Matt.”

“Good girl.”

“Are you going to spank me?”

“Yes, and you're going to tell me how you like to be fucked. Be very specific.”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“From the top and work your way down.” He answered, pressing his hand to the back of my head and trailed it down my back until he reached my ass.

I began telling him how and where I liked to be kissed, and he started his punishment. His hand made contact with my bare bottom after every six words, giving enough time for the sting to wear off, then renew itself with the next blow. I then went on to explain that I liked having my tits sucked and my nipples bit, just enough for a little pain.

“Do you get wet when you're spanked?”

“Yes.”

“Have you gotten over your qualms yet?”

“No.”

“That's a shame.”

I continued explaining my perversions, saying that I liked to be fucked hard, enough to make me scratch the back of the person on top of me. Though, mostly, I liked to make love, especially pleasuring the person I'm with. He spanked me a total of twenty-five times, and my ass was throbbing and burning, and my cheeks were no doubt bruised. I hoped I would be able to sit down again.

“Get dressed. I'll take you back to Surrey.” He panted.

“I'm sorry for disappointing you.”

“Hopefully you won't be so shy next time.”

“No, Matt.”

Once I was dressed, we left and he returned me to my girlfriend. The car ride was quiet, except for the low music coming from the radio. I was actually terrified to tell Alex I had refused Matt's advances because I wanted to please her, and letting him have his way with me was one thing she wanted. I couldn't stop fidgeting, but that was mostly due to my sore backside. 

When he pulled up in front of the house, he turned my head so I was looking at him. Without a word, he leaned forward until our lips were pressed together. It was so tender that I couldn't help letting out a soft whimper when his lips parted slightly. I followed his lead, expecting his tongue to meet mine, but it never did. I was breathless when we broke apart.

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” He asked, and I shook my head. “I'll see you later, pet.”

I nodded and opened the car door to get out. I waved at him as he backed out of the driveway, and watched his car until it was gone. Heaving a heavy sigh, I was startled when I heard the front door open, and turned to see Alex's smiling face. I felt even more guilty about having to tell her what had happened.

“Did you have a nice time?”

“Yes, Alex.”

“What did you do?”

“I helped him pick out furniture for his new apartment, then we had a couple glasses of wine, then...” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“What?”

“He asked to kiss me, and at first I sad yes, but I chickened out. I'm so sorry.”

“So he punished you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to disobey him again?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“I let him kiss me when he dropped me off.”

“Does he want to see you again?”

“I think so. He said he would 'see me later'.”

“Good.” She smiled in a way that made me wonder what was going on. I knew I would have to wait and find out.


	3. Back To Los Angeles

Later that week, on Thursday, Alex took me to Matt's apartment because his new furniture had arrived. I was nervous, but felt safe with my girlfriend. If anything happened, I would probably feel more comfortable about it if I knew she was fine with it. I was surprised when I walked in and saw the living room decorated how I described, and I couldn't contain my smile.

“This place looks wonderful.” Alex said as she gave him a hug.

“Thank your girlfriend. It was her idea.” He winked at me.

“You didn't have to use it.” I said as he came to me to hug me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

“I liked how it looked. Give yourself some credit.”

“And thank you for inviting us for lunch.” Alex added.

“You're very welcome. I wouldn't want to share this moment with anyone else besides my two favorite women.”

We were invited to sit on the sofa, and offered a glass of wine. I sipped mine in silence as I listened to them talk. Alex kept glancing at me, and I would smile at her. I had a feeling they were planning something, something no doubt sexual, and I was both enthralled and scared to death. I had never had a threesome before, and wasn't even sure what would happen during. I was still not over the fact that Matt had already seen me naked, and spanked me.

“So, do you girls have any plans for this afternoon?” Matt asked.

“Not really.” Alex answered. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Go see a film?”

“How does that sound, sweetie?” She asked me.

“Great.” I smiled.

“Anything you'd like to see?” He asked me.

“Something scary?”

“Perfect.” He smirked.

We ordered from an Italian place for lunch, because they knew it was my favorite, and I wondered why they were being so nice to me. Something sinister had to have been going on, and I wanted to know what it was. Though, I knew that if I asked, they wouldn't tell me, and that kind of pissed me off. I hated secrets, especially when they were about me.

After lunch, we left for the cinema, and I smiled with excitement. I couldn't wait to see the scary movie that I had chosen. I knew Alex loved horror films, but I wasn't sure about Matt. I assumed he didn't mind them considering he played Patrick Bateman in American Psycho, but that didn't mean much. He was an actor, after all.

Once we got our drinks and candy, we entered the theatre and chose seats in the middle row. My companions sat on either side of me and we waited for the movie to begin. When the lights dimmed, I smiled excitedly before taking a sip of my refreshing, cold Coke. Throughout the first half of the film, Alex and Matt behaved themselves, but after the thirty-minute mark, they both began whispering to me... naughty things. It was very distracting, but it was also turning me on.

“What are you doing?” I hissed in Alex's ear.

“Just having a bit of fun. You're in for a real treat when we get home.”

“To your parents', or Matt's apartment?”

“You'll have to wait and see.”

“I don't think I can take any more surprises. Are we going to have a threesome or something?”

“Spoil--”

“Don't you dare! Tell me what's going on.”

“You're not the one in charge. I am, and it's your job to do what I say. Understand?”

“Yes, Alex.” I sighed, and dropped the subject to continue watching the movie.

They left me alone for the rest of the movie, which surprised me. I was certain Alex would have made me touch her (or touch them both) while Matt watched, but that must have been for another time when they would actually be able to see what was happening. As we stood outside the theatre, I sipped more of my soda as the two of them talked.

“We would really love to stay, but I have a performance tonight.” Alex said.

“I saw that on opening night. You were brilliant, as always.” He smiled in response.

“Darling, what do you say to Matt?”

“Thank you for today. I had a really nice time.” I said shyly.

“You're quite welcome. Anything to get you to come back.”

He took my wrist to pull me towards him, giving me a chaste kiss on my lips. Alex pressed her lips to his cheek, said one final goodbye, then we hailed a cab to the Royal Shakespeare Company. We were quiet on the way, and I was curled up against her side with my head resting on her shoulder. Our fingers were laced together as our hands laid on her thigh.

“You were a very good girl today.” She praised. “Despite that little outburst, but I'm willing to overlook that if you promise not to do it again.”

“I won't, Alex. I'm sorry.”

“I know you are.”

xXx

Her performance that night was phenomenal, as always, and later on in the dressing room, I helped her change out of her costume. We ended up having sex, which had become our ritual, but it was somehow different this time. The pleasure had been turned more towards me, and it was a little strange (though, I wasn't complaining).

We returned to Surrey, making it back later than usual because of our activities after the show, so we had to be quiet. We carefully walked up the stairs and to her bedroom, sharing whispered words of affection. Once we were undressed and in bed, it was her turn to be pleasured, and I treated her the way I always did whenever we made love: worshiping her like a goddess. We fell asleep sometime after 1am with sleepy, sated smiles.

I woke up first the next morning, glancing over at the clock to see it was after ten. Alex was still sleeping soundly next to me, her arm flung over her head with a few of her curls obscuring her face, and snoring gently. I watched her for a few moments, brushing her hair carefully away so I could look at her adorable sleeping face.

“It's very rude to stare.” She scolded playfully, opening one eye as her lips spread into her famous Kingston grin.

“Even when the person is so breathtakingly beautiful?”

“Well, when you put it like that...” She moved to snuggle against me.

“Good morning, Alex.”

“Good morning.” She sighed. “Please tell me we don't have to get up.”

“Not if you don't want to.”

“I don't.”

“I'm surprised your mom didn't wake us up for breakfast.”

“I'm too tired to eat.”

“I successfully wore you out, then?” I smirked to myself.

“Don't let it go to your head.”

“Speaking of head, what did you do to me last night? My clit feels really sore. I think you bit me a little too hard.”

“I'm sorry.” She replied in a tone that didn't indicate that she was sorry at all. “That was a vulgar segue, also.”

“Not as vulgar as some of the things you say.” I paused as I thought how to word my next question. “Can I ask you something? I want you to be honest.”

“What is it?”

“Are you going to let Matt fuck me?”

“Eventually. Why? Would you like him to?”

“I don't know. I feel uncomfortable about it now that I'm with you. Though, he said you want to watch.”

“Yes. Would you feel better if I did?”

“I'll do it for you.”

“You have to do it for yourself, as well. Otherwise it won't be fully consensual. Tell me you want him.”

“I want him.”

“Then be grateful that I'm letting you have him.”  
“Thank you.”

“You're welcome, my love.”

She gave me a lingering kiss as her hand slowly moved down my body to touch my sore clit. I whimpered into her mouth as I winced at the slight pain, but made no attempt to stop her. My own hand found its way between her thighs as well, and we both stroked each other to a sudden orgasm. Alex giggled wickedly as she brought her hand up to gently touch my face.

“Do you want to get up yet?” I asked.

“Why? Do you have somewhere to be?”

“No, but you have a show this afternoon.”

“Oh, yeah. The show.” She sighed. “If I didn't love acting so much, I would just retire.”

“You're too young to retire. Besides, I like watching you work. It turns me on.”

“I know. When I'm done, it seems you can't wait to get my clothes off.” She giggled.

“Well, you need help getting out of your corset...”

“And you've gotten so good at untying it. I'd love to see you in a corset some time.”

“If you find one, I'll wear it.”

“I know you will. Now get up and get in the shower.”

“Yes, Alex.” I said as I left the warmth of the bed.

“Don't do anything until I join you.”

I put on a robe and went to the bathroom, turned on the water to warm it up, then waited for Alex. I smiled when she entered a minute later, her naked body also covered with a robe. She slowly untied the knot and slipped the garment down my arms until it pooled at my feet, and I did the same for her. Taking my hand, she pulled me under the spray, pressing loving kisses to my lips. Alex may have been cruel at times, but she could also be so sweet, and I looked forward to those times.

“Will you wash my hair?” She asked.

“Of course.” I opened the bottle of shampoo, poured some in my hand, and began to massage her scalp to create a lather. “I love doing this.”  
“Because you like playing with my hair?” She teased.

“I just like doing little things for you. It makes me happy.”

“Your fingers feel wonderful, no matter where they're touching me.”

“I would hope so. Time to rinse.”

Once her hair was free of shampoo, I switched to conditioner, taking the time to massage it into her scalp. She hummed contentedly, and I smiled to myself for making her feel so good. In turn, she washed my hair as well, and once we were clean, we got out. We went downstairs for a late breakfast, then ventured into London so she could get ready for her performance.

xXx

Throughout the next three months of the run, we continued to hang out with Matt. I was surprised that nothing had progressed between him and me other than occasional kissing, and I wondered why. I didn't ask Alex because I trusted her to move things along when she felt ready for them to. I ended up staying in England for the holidays.

When the play ended, the two of us returned to Los Angeles, and I began my other job of being her housekeeper. Since we had been gone for so long, there was a fine layer of dust over everything, which my allergies loved as I cleaned. Luckily, Alex had some Benedryl, so I was able to finish with minimal sneezing and itchy eyes. Once I finished dusting in every room, I vacuumed the floors, swept and mopped the kitchen, then rewashed the dishes in case they had gotten dusty in the cabinets.

“You do very good work.” Alex praised when I collapsed, exhausted, next to her on the couch. “But don't get to comfortable because you're cooking supper.”

“You love to cook, too. Couldn't you help me?”

“If you're going to complain, you won't get your reward.”

“I'm not complaining, I just asked if you--”

“Don't argue either, sweetie.” She paused, soon giving me a grin. “Though, since you're so adorable, I'll help you.”

I smiled and thanked her before we both got up and went into the kitchen. Since we were both tired from the flight, we decided on something simple: rice with broccoli. We ate on the couch with the TV on in the background. Once our bowls were empty, I did the dishes and put them away. I felt proud of myself for working through my already jet-lagged tiredness, and I wondered what my reward would be, hoping it was something special. I wasn't disappointed.

“Since you were so obedient today, I think you're ready to see the basement.”

“Seriously?!” I asked excitedly.

“If you continue to behave...”

“You know I will.”

Alex took my hand and led me to the basement door. When it was opened, it was like a tomb had been opened for the first time in thousands of years. As she walked me slowly down the stairs, I was surprised that it didn't smell like a usual musty cellar. It smelled clean and floral, like she took really good care of it, even though we hadn't been home for half a year.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase, she flicked a light switch and a huge space was illuminated in harsh, fluorescent lighting. There was a plush white carpet with a sofa and two chairs, made to look like a little sitting room. Then, off to the side there was a trunk filled with what I assumed were her toys. A little further back, the carpet ended and it was just a cement floor, above which hung chains and straps for restraints. My heart beat a little quicker as I was walked over there.

“Would you like to try the wrist cuffs?” She asked.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course you do, darling. I would never force you to do something you don't want to do.”

I nodded my understanding as I raised my arms over my head, earning myself a smile. Thankfully, the leather cuffs were padded so they wouldn't cut into my skin (though, she fastened them loosely enough where they wouldn't have anyway). When she finished, I pulled against the restraints to test the durability, and to hear the chains rattle.

“You look so sexy like that.” She purred. “If only you were naked...”

“You should have thought of that before.” I teased.

“I'd only need to take off your jeans. God, I want to fuck you so hard. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Alex.” I replied, my womb throbbing excitedly.

“I can't wait to see how you look when I make you cum.”

“You've seen that many times.”

“Yes, but not while you're tied up. I wish Matt was here, but I want this first time to be just the two of us.”

I was glad of that. I didn't want him here this, or any other, time. I knew I would have given anything to have a chance with him before I got involved with Alex, but being with him now, even with her permission, still felt wrong to me. I was happy with her, and no one else could make me feel the way she did. The fire in my heart burned only for her, and it grew stronger as she kissed my lips softly.

I couldn't hide my whimper of pleasure when her tongue entered my mouth to tangle with my own. She tasted like the remains of supper, along with her underlying taste that had become too familiar to me now, but I would never get tired of it. I groaned as I pulled at my restraints, longing to touch her, even if it was only her face. 

“I hate not being able to touch you.” I complained as she moved the kisses to my neck.

“I'm afraid you'll have to put up with it for awhile longer, my love. Meanwhile, just enjoy me touching you.”

Her hand slid under my shirt to lightly tickle my stomach, before moving up to fondle my breast through my bra. I leaned into it as her fingers squeezed the mound, her lips pressing again to the sensitive skin of my throat. I moaned softly as my eyes closed to enjoy the feel of her exploring my body expertly. To get better access, she reached behind my back to unhook my bra, and she added her other hand to give me complete attention.

“Would you like to try nipple clamps some time?” She asked as she circled her index finger around the left bud.

“Sure. I'll try anything once.”

“Good to know you're adventurous.”

“How much would it hurt?” I asked nervously, earning my other nipple a sharp pinch that sent pain shooting down to my clit. “Ow!”

Alex giggled as I pressed my thighs together. “See, it feels good. Pain is pleasure, my love.”

Her head disappeared under my shirt, and I soon felt her warm breath and wet tongue circling the left bud. Her lips wrapped around it to suck it teasingly, ending with a playful nibble that caused my soft moans to turn into a gasp. My womb was throbbing and I could feel myself becoming wet. At that point, she could have done whatever she liked to me.

When she emerged out from my shirt, I smiled at her now-tousled hair as she reached down to undo my jeans. Of course she took her time, staring into my eyes with desire. My breathing was harsh as I anticipated what was going to happen next, but my feet were starting to hurt standing on the concrete so I was hoping it would be fast.

“You're being so patient for me.” She praised. 

“Thank you, Alex.”

“I suppose you deserve your reward for cleaning up and cooking supper.” She breathed against my lips as her hand slowly slid into my jeans and underneath my panties. “Though, I told you not to wear knickers...” She tsked as her hand quickly left me, causing me to whimper.

“I'm sorry.”

“You will be.”

With that, she walked away, leaving me to stand there for however long she wanted to punish me. My womb ached and I needed her touch again. I was just thankful that she didn't turn the light off, otherwise I would have had a panic attack being alone in the dark. After twenty minutes, my feet were really hurting, and I had to alternate standing on them to give the other a break.

Just when I was beginning to think she was going to leave me down there all night, another ten minutes past, and I heard the basement door open and close, and her footsteps on the stairs. My heart leaped with joy and my usual unconscious smile spread across my lips when I saw her. She walked slowly towards me, with her hands behind her back, and I wondered if she was hiding anything. She wasn't, as I discovered when she brought her hands up to gently cup my face.

“Do you have anything to say?” She asked.

“I'm very sorry for disobeying you, Alex. I promise it won't happen again.”

“It better not, otherwise I'll make you stand down here all night... with the lights off. Then, in the morning, you'll receive thirty smacks to your backside with the paddle. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alex.”

“Good. Now, give me a kiss and we'll go to bed.”

I leaned forward until our lips met. I wasn't sure what kind of a kiss she wanted, so I kept it short and sweet. When we parted, she was smiling at me, and I smiled at her in return, then watched as she unfastened the cuffs around my wrist. Once I was free, she took my left hand to lead me back upstairs, then to the bedroom. I had to hold my jeans up with my other hand so I wouldn't trip when they eventually fell to my ankles.

When we reached our room, she told me to undress and lie on my stomach on top of the covers. I was afraid she was going to spank me, so I was greatly surprised when she climbed on after me and began to massage my shoulders. My body immediately relaxed as I melted into her touch. I moaned when she pressed her thumbs hard against a really tight bundle of muscles.

“Does it feel good, my love?” She asked.

“Yes, very much.”

“Just don't fall asleep.”

“I won't.” I said, even though I was already half asleep. “What would you like to do for your birthday next Friday?”

“Surprise me. Show me how much you love me.”

“I thought I did that every day already.”

“You do, but my birthday is extra special.”

“Would you want to go out with your friends?”

“No. Well, perhaps lunch, maybe. But for dinner, I'm all yours.”

“Would you want me to go with you to lunch? I mean, would it be my duty as your slave to drive you to the restaurant and then back home?”

“It would, but I'll give you the day off so you can cook a delicious meal for me.”

“I can't wait until you see it.” I smiled to myself as I felt suddenly excited.

“We should go shopping tomorrow. I want to buy you some new outfits.”

“Ok.”

“I didn't expect you to agree so easily.” She chuckled.

“I figured you were getting tired of me telling you that you don't need to do things for me.”

“If you don't want to go, you don't have to.”

“I do want to, and I want new clothes. Just please don't spend too much on me.”

“Why not? You're worth it. Besides, you can pay me back by catering to my every desire.”

“But there's nothing I could do to ever be able to thank you for everything you're doing for me.”

“Don't break my heart.” She whispered in my ear.

“Never.”

Alex continued all the way down my back, and by the end, I had already stopped myself from nodding off at least four times. She must have noticed because she padded my bottom softly and told me it was time for bed. I was still turned on from being chained up in the basement that I shook my head, turned over, and pulled her down on top of me. 

I was surprised when she didn't scold me, and instead melted into my kiss. Perhaps she would yell at me or punish me later, but for now, she seemed content to go along with my advances. I hoped I wasn't forcing her to do something she didn't want to, so I broke the kiss to examine her face. Her cheeks were a dark pink, and she gasped for air.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Just making sure you want this.”

“You're not the only one who's needy.”

“Good. I love the way you look at me when you're desperate.”

I inhaled sharply when she straddled my stomach, her hot sex touching me. She began to slowly move her hips to rub against me, and I captured her mouth in another hungry kiss. My right hand moved down my torso until my fingers slid between her swollen labia to massage her stiff clit, hearing her moan into my mouth. 

“What about you?” She breathed against my lips.

“You're more important.”

“You don't always have to satisfy me first. Why can't we do it together?”

“I don't know. I just like taking care of you.”

“I really enjoyed the way we made love in your apartment before leaving for Utah.” She confessed with a blush.

“So did I.” I remembered with a fond smile.

“Can we do that again?”

“Yes, all you have to do is tell me.”

“I'm telling you, then.” She blushed with a sly grin.

I smirked as I leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. She quickly deepened it with a low hum that sent a shiver of desire down my spine. Alex then proceeded to break away slightly to tease me with playful licks, and when I tried to kiss her, she would pull back until she was out of reach. That only frustrated me, and I replied with a harsh bite to her lower lip, just enough for a little pain and nothing else.

She growled as she grabbed my thigh and thrust her leg between mine, pressing hard against my soaking wet sex. My own leg slid up to touch hers as well, and we began to grind against each other slowly, while our kisses were ferocious. The bottom half of our bodies quickly moved just as heatedly, and we were soon panting harshly into the others' mouth as our hands gripped and scratched arms and backs.

Her left hand moved down my body to grip my ass, while her right was buried in my hair and pulling it in accordance of her pleasure – the harder she pulled, the better she was feeling. It didn't take me long to reach the edge of my orgasm, and one more thrust against her pushed me off and into euphoria. I whimpered her name breathlessly against her neck, and she held me tighter as she reached her own climax.

It took us a few minutes to calm down, and we shared tender kisses and loving smiles before falling asleep quickly. Surprisingly, I was awake before her the next morning, and I took the opportunity to plan her birthday surprise. I carefully got out of bed, slipped a robe on, grabbed my phone off the night stand, and left the room as I searched for Matt's name in my contacts. When he answered, I smiled.

“This is a pleasant surprise.” He said, and I could hear his gleeful smile through the phone.

“Please tell me you're not doing anything this Friday.” I begged.

“Why... ah, yes. The Kingston's birthday. How could I have forgotten?”

“She's having lunch with some friends, but we'll be alone for dinner. I was hoping you could join us, and you and I could... give her a nice show.”

“I'm sure she'll love that, but I'm afraid I have plans with Lily.”

“Damn!”

“I'm sorry, pet.”

“It's alright. I'll just have to think of something else.”

“I'll find a way to cancel. I really don't want to miss out on Alex's birthday, or to shag you.” He purred.

“I don't want Lily to get mad at you.”

“She won't. I told you we're not serious.”

“Does she think you are?”

“No. She's told me she's hooked up with her other co-star in Pride & Prejudice and Zombies. I promise I'll be there.”

“Thanks, Matt. You're the best!”

“Anything for the two of you lovely ladies.”

I squealed excitedly when I hung up, then went to the kitchen to make a small breakfast. When it was done, Alex still hadn't come down, but as I debated about letting her sleep, she entered the kitchen and immediately went to the coffee machine to pour herself a cup. We shared a kiss as I stood at the island counter, spreading jelly onto my buttered toast.

“Why are you in such a good mood this morning?” She asked.

“You really think last night wouldn't have anything to do with it?”

“It's good to know that you're not bored with our sex yet.”

“Why would I be bored of it. I enjoy making you feel good. The other reason I'm so happy is I've set up your birthday surprise.”

“That was fast.”

“I think you're gonna love it.”

“I'm sure I will.” She smiled.

“Could you do something for me today?”

“What?”

“Tie me up and fuck me.”

“What's brought that on?”

“I just want to get used to it. It will come in handy on Friday.”

“Are you going to fuck me then?”

“No. You're going to watch while someone else fucks me.”

“There's only one person I would allow...” She paused and smiled when she realized. “You didn't.”

“Yes. Are you angry? I've ruined the surprise, but I've never been good at keeping them secret.”

“It's alright. I'm very glad you're doing this for me. It's probably the best gift I've ever received.”

“I hope not, otherwise it will be hard to top it next year.”

“You don't have to. I'll love that gift as much as this one, even if it's only a trip to the spa. I'm sure you and Matt will put on a wonderful show for me.”

“I hope so.”

After breakfast, I washed the dishes and put them away, then Alex took me back down into the basement to fulfill my earlier request. Once I was naked, my wrists were restrained in shackles above my head. My mind flooded with thoughts as I wondered what all she was going to do to me, making my womb pulse with anticipation. I was a little scared, of course, but I trusted her not to hurt me.

“Comfortable?” She asked.

“As comfortable as I can be. At least you're not gonna make me stand here for thirty minutes again.”

“No, not unless you misbehave. Would you like me to tell you what's going to happen, or would you prefer it to be a surprise?”

“It will be a surprise on Friday, so I want you to tell me this time.”

“Alright. We'll have the usual foreplay, but I'm going to torture you a little. I want you dripping wet and begging me to fuck you. Do you have any objections?”

“No, Alex.” I answered obediently.

“Good girl. Please promise me you'll behave for Matt as well. I would hate for you to embarrass me.”

“I would never embarrass you.”

“You better not, otherwise you're punishment will be quite severe. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alex.”

“Fantastic.” She said in an excited tone. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The foreplay was slow and tedious, and I could feel my juices running down my thighs in laggard rivulets. She teased me with kisses and caresses to my breasts, and my body arched towards every one of her touches. Her fingertips dipped into my pulsing entrance, but I was so wet that I could barely feel it. All I could feel was the slight pressure as she massaged the spongy flesh of the top wall.

“Alex, please...” I panted. “I need more.”

“You want another finger?”

“No. I need a cock. The thickest one you have.”

“Darling, I know you're desperate, but you're not quite ready for that yet. I'll give you an average-sized one. It's one of my favorites.” 

She smiled and removed her hand from between my legs to walk away toward a trunk against the wall to my left. Upon opening it, she rummaged around until she pulled out a dildo that was about the same as my purple one, except it was blue. It even had veins and everything, along with a black suction cup as a base. Alex stopped in front of me and held the rubber phallus up to my lips.

“Suck it.” She ordered. “Practice for Matt.”

I parted my lips and tentatively licked the head, as if it was a real cock, before taking the first inch into my mouth. I began to bob my head slowly as I looked at Alex and she looked at me. I could feel the sexual tension between us, and I needed her so much. I hoped I was doing a good job pleasuring the fake dick as I would Matt's, but without an actual human to moan and tell me, I wouldn't know until Friday. Being with him made me feel very nervous, but I also wanted to do it for Alex.

“Can you take more?” She asked.

“I can try.” I mumbled around the dildo, and she slowly inserted another inch inside. It hit the back of my throat, and I relaxed the muscles there so I wouldn't gag. 

“Very good.” She praised, and I couldn't help smiling. Alex removed the toy and I was able to swallow the saliva that had accumulated in my mouth. “I have no doubt you'll pleasure Matt wonderfully.”

“I certainly hope so. I wouldn't want to embarrass you.”

“Not having much experience with men is understandable.”

“What if he doesn't think that way?”

“He won't. He's a very sweet man, I promise. Don't be so worried.” Her free hand cupped my face, and I tilted my head into her touch.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me.”

With a wicked grin, she slid the spit-slicked tip down my body until it slipped between my lower lips to tease my entrance. “What do you say.”

“Please.” I whined desperately.

“Good girl. Make sure you beg for Matt.”

“Yes, Alex.”

With that, she thrust the dildo inside me to begin a rough and fast pace. My moans quickly echoed through the room, and were occasionally muffled by her kisses. She bit my lower lip, along with my neck at the curve where it met my shoulder, to make me cry out some more. Her left hand pinched my nipples enough for a little bit of pain, and I loved it, causing a quick and sudden orgasm. As I caught my breath, Alex took her time to loosen the wrist cuffs, and my arms were slowly brought down to my sides.

“Come and sit down and relax.” She soothed as she led me on shaking legs over to the sofa. “I hope I didn't hurt you too badly. I get a little carried away sometimes.”

“No, it was amazing. I can't wait to do it again some time.”

“Perhaps Friday.” She smirked.


End file.
